Kasatha
Category:Races Kasathas are a nomadic humanoid race from Godfather. They are a clannish and secretive people with a matriarchal society, but other races have difficulty recognizing any physical difference between females and males. They keep their mouths hidden behind clothing, and don’t remove this clothing in the presence of other races. They are omnivores, but prefer meat and salty foods. Upon reaching adulthood, many kasathas leave their clans to search the world for adventure or treasure. A renegade few decide to forsake their clan and spend their life adventuring. This ritual “tempering” allows young adults to undergo a period of self-discovery before they assume their adult responsibilities. Physical description Kasathas are four-armed humanoids. Society Names Rather than having a first and last name, kasathas are given one long name. These names are traditionally pronounced in their entirety, as nicknames or shorthands are considered disrespectful to the kasathas. History Kasathas were the original inventors the paradox engines that enable time travel. Traits Standard racial traits * Ability Score Modifiers: Kasathas are nimble and perceptive. They gain +2 Dexterity and +2 Wisdom) (2 RP) * Type: Humanoid (kasatha) * Size: Kasathas are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. (0 RP) * Base Speed: Kasathas have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Kasathas speak Hiksos and Kasatha. A kasatha with a high Intelligence score can choose from the following: Dwarven, Draconic, Gnoll, Orc, and Sphinx. See the language page for more information on these languages. Other racial traits * Desert Runner: Kasathas have a +4 racial bonus on Constitution checks and Fortitude saves to avoid fatigue, exhaustion, and other ill effects from running, forced marches, starvation, thirst, and hot or cold environments. * Desert Stride: Kasathas move through non-magical difficult terrain in desert environments at normal speed. * Greater Defensive Training: Kasathas have a +2 dodge bonus to Armor Class. * Multi-Armed: A kasatha has four arms. One hand is considered its primary hand; all others are considered off hands. It can use any of its hands for other purposes that require free hands. * Jumper: Kasathas are always considered to have a running start when attempting Acrobatics checks to jump. * Spinal Sword Proficiency: Kasathas treat kasatha spinal swords as martial weapons. * Stalker: Perception and Stealth are class skills for kasathas. Alternate Racial Traits * Stealthy: Kasatha must often take great pains to hide their existence from others. Such kasathas gain a +2 racial bonus on Stealth checks. Stealth is always a class skill for them. This racial trait replaces jumper and stalker. Unique equipment Kasatha spinal sword * (Exotic) Light one-handed melee * Cost '''50 gp * '''Dmg 1d6 * Critical x3 * Range N/A * Weight 3 lbs. * Type P/S * Special designed for poison (see text), fragile This light one-handed sword is covered in bony spines that make it easier to poison opponents. The save DC of a non-magical injury poison applied to a kasatha spinal sword increases by 2. Archetypes The following archetypes are available to kasathas. * Bow Nomad (Ranger; Kasatha)